Bael Brother : Power without Destruction
by LucifeRose
Summary: Dihina, diacuhkan dan diacuhkan oleh sejenisnya tidak membuat mereka meratapinya. Maju adalah pilihan mereka untuk menyelsaikannya. Perjalanan mereka untuk membuktikan bahwa usaha bukan omong kosong saja untuk mengalahkan bakat. Ini adalah cerita dimana 2 singa yang bermimpi mengalahkan para naga. Rate : T / Warning : A LITTLE BIT OOC, TYPO, DLL. / Genre : Family,Adventure,Dll
1. Prolog 1

**PROLOG**

 **vvvv**

 **vvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 _ **SUMMARY :**_

" _Diperlukan hati yang mantap dan tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi kuat, bahkan dengan ini bakat paling gemilang di dunia pun akan silau dengan cahayanya "_

" _Apakah hanya dengan tubuh dan jiwa kita, kita bisa menjadi kuat ? "_

" _... Jika kakak adalah perisainya, adik adalah pedangnya, Jadilah seperti perisai dan pedang yang melindungi satu sama lain secara langsung maupun tidak langsung "_

" _...Aku hanya percaya pada tubuhku, itu saja... "_

" _Karena, tugas seorang kakak adalah untuk melindugi adiknya "_

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_

 _ **KARAKTER ASLI MILIK SANG AUTHOR MANGA, MASASHI KISHIMOTO & ICHIE ISHIBUMI**_

 _ **GENRE :**_

 _ **FAMILY, ADVENTURE, ACTION, ROMANCE, ETC.**_

 **WORDS : 6.5 K**

 _ **RATE : T (+10)**_

 _ **WARNING : A LITTLE BIT OOC, TYPO, DLL.**_

 _ **The Power without Destruction**_

" Nii-cha.. _(haah)(haah)..._ apa kita sudah _(haah)(haah)(haah)..._ cukup jauh dengan mereka ? " Tanya seorang anak kecil kepada kakaknya dan keduanya tampak terengah – engah akibat berlarian.

Malam disebuah hutan, terdengar suara langkah – langkah seseorang yang berlarian seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu. Mungkin langkah tersebut lebih tepat dideskripsikan sebagai dua langkah 2 orang anak yang berlari sekuat tenaga dengan kaki – kaki kecilnya berharap sesuatu yang mengejarnya tak akan mampu mengejar mereka.

" Sepertinya begitu.. _(haah)(haah)..._ sebaiknya _(haah)..._ kita mencari persembunyian. " Jawab sang kakak dan sang adik mengiyakannya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu mereka bersembunyi di celah pohon yang cukup besar. Celah itu cukup sulit dimasuki karena sangat sempit, namun karena tubuh mereka yang kecil mereka bisa memasukinya walaupun ada beberapa kesulitan karena celah tersebut memang sangat sempit dan hampir mustahil dimasuki oleh tubuh yang ukurannya lebih besar dari mereka berdua.

" Aku harap disini aman, celah itu mustahil buat mereka masuki, mungkin mereka akan mengintip saja. _Ronalt_ , pastikan kau tetap waspada, jika mereka mengetahui kita disini tamatlah kita. Dan pelankan suaramu " Pinta sang kakak dengan berbisik kepada sang adik yang teridentifikasi bernama _Ronalt_. Jika sang kakak menyebutkan namanya secara lengkap berarti dia dalam mode serius dan nasehatnya harus diiyakan

(mulai berbisik)

" Baiklah.. tapi bagaimana nasib kaa-chan.. aku tak melihatnya sekalipun setelah kita bangun dan kau menyuruhku lari. " Tanya _Ronalt_ yang khawatir terhadap ibunya.

" Tenang saja, kaa-sama aman... aku harap " Jawab sang kakak yang kurang begitu yakin.

" Bagaimana bisa seperti itu ? " Tanya Ronalt sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena tak percaya dengan jawaban sang kakak.

" Husshhhh... Pelankan suaramu. Tenang dan dengarkan apa yang aku akan sampaikan. "

 **FLASHBACK START**

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah ? Kau adalah aib di Keluarga _Bael_. Pergilah kau dari hadapan kami " Usir salah satu dari 2 penjaga yang menjaga sebuah mansion megah dihadapan bocah yang berumur 10 tahun itu.

Bocah yang dihina dan diusir itu sama sekali tak goyah dan matanya menyorotkan determinasi yang sangat kuat hingga hinaan yang diterimanya dianggap hanya lelucon.

" Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Jii-.. Bael-sama untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Anda boleh tidak menyanggupi apa yang aku minta sebagai sesama Keluarga _Clan Bael_ , tetapi tolong sanggupilah untuk sesama Iblis. " Pinta sang anak. 2 penjaga itupun mendecih dan menyilahkan anak itu masuk.

' lagipula ini masih pagi, Bael-sama pasti masih belum sibuk ' Pikir kedua penjaga itu (secara garis besar) yang berjalan menuntun sang anak kepada tujuannya.

 _A Minute Later..._

" Sairaorg Bael, apa yang dibutuhkan iblis muda ini sehingga pagi – pagi ini sudah ada dihadapanku " Duduk disebuah singgahsana adalah seorang iblis laki – laki wajahnya berkisar umur 40-50 an, berbadan tinggi tegap yang tetap terlihat meskipun sedang duduk. Rambutnya hitam, bermata violet dan sosoknya seperti memancarkan aura yang membuat ora-iblis lain segan dan menaruh hormat padanya. Bagaimana tidak, iblis yang sedang duduk itu adalah Zekram Bael, Pemimpin pertama _Clan Bael_ yang sudah hidup sejak zaman _4 Old Great Satan_ dan masih hidup untuk menceritakannya merupakan bukti bahwa Zekram Bael adalah Iblis yang sangat kuat dan berwibawa. Zekram Bael adalah pemimpin sah secara _de facto_ fraksi iblis setelah penaklukan _4 Old Great Satan_ sehingga di juluki ' _Great Demon King '_ oleh para iblis yang mengakui keunggulannya. Namun ia menyerahkan kekuasan itu kepada _4 New Great Satan_ untuk memimpin Fraksi Iblis karena usianya yang sudah cukup tua pada saat itu, sekitar 9900 tahun.

" Bael-sama.. bolehkah saya meminta suatu hal kecil dari anda ? " Pinta sang anak yang kini sudah teridentifikasi bernama Sairaorg Bael.

" Hoo.. tanpa basa-basi ternyata. Baiklah sebagai sesama Bael dan kakekmu, aku akan berusaha mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi boleh aku tahu, ini berhubungan dengan apa ? " Tanya sang _Great Demon King_ kepada Sairaorg.

" Keluarga " Jawabnya dengan singkat. Zekram sangat paham betul kondisi keluarga Sairaorg dan khususnya, ini adalah keluarganya sendiri. Sangat paham. Dihadapannya adalah salah satu cucunya yang tak mewarisi _**Power of Destruction**_ yang dimiliki setiap Iblis _Clan Bael_ dan menjadi kebanggan mereka semua. Sairaorg dan adiknya, Ronalt tak mewarisi kekuatan itu sehingga mereka dianggap sebagai **AIB** bagi _Clan Bael_. Mereka sering diejek, dihina dan disiksa karena hal itu. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri membenci mereka sekaligus ibu mereka yang telah melahirkan mereka. Yang membuat kondisi mereka semakin parah adalah tak ada tempat perlindungan bagi mereka selain sang kakek Zekram, karena sang ibu sakit – sakitan setelah melahirkan sang Adik. Zekram pernah beranjak dari singgahsananya untuk membunuh iblis yang menyiksa kedua cucunya, namun cucunya yang paling muda mengatakan

" _Kami akan menjadi kuat dengan ini semua, selama mereka tidak sampai membunuh kami, tolong biarkan, Jii-sama"_

Itu adalah kata – kata yang membuat seorang Zekram kagum terhadap kedua cucunya. Mana ada makhluk di dunia ini yang membiarkan penyiksaan yang dilakukan padanya hanya dengan alasan agar menjadi kuat. Bahkan binatang yang disiksa akan melakukan perlawanan. Di sisi satu, Zekram sangat ingin melindungi cucunya itu dari apapun, bahkan dari fraksinya sendiri. Tetapi di sisi lain ia sangat percaya bahwa kedua cucunya bisa menjadi kuat dengan usaha mereka sendiri dan ia ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kedua cucunya menjadi _Ultimate Class Devil_ nanti atau bahkan _Super Class_ Devil.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Zekram tak pernah sekalipun membalas apa yang sudah iblis lain perbuat terhadap kedua cucunya, namun ia tetap berusaha menyembuhkan luka – luka yang ada ditubuh cucunya meskipun mereka tetap meminta untuk tidak disembukan dengan alasan _' melatih ketahanan tubuh dan tingkat regenerasi '_

" Kali ini apa? Apakah sesuatu yang parah akan terjadi atau sudah terjadi ? " Tanya Zekram dengan nada yang terdengar marah dan khawatir.

" Kemarin, saat aku berada di kota, aku melewati sebuah gang dan mendengar desas-desus tentang mengakhiri hidup aib _Clan Bael_. Dan tentu saja itu merujuk pada kami, Aku dan Ronalt. Namun bukan itu saja, mereka juga ingin membunuh kaa-sama " Cerita Sairaorg dengan mata yang menyorotkan kebencian dan kesedihan secara bersamaan.

" _Grrrr_... Mereka sudah melewati batas " Geram sang kakek

" Kapan mereka akan melakukannya ? " Tanya sang kakek yang tak menyembunyikan kemarahannya sama sekali karena tampak diwajahnya bahwa sang _Great Demon King_ sedang marah.

" Malam ini " Jawab Bael Muda dengan singkat dan sedikit merasa ngeri dengan aura yang dipancarkan sang kakek. Hawa Pembunuh sudah menguar liar disekitar tubuhnya.

" Aku pastikan- " " Tolong " potong Sairaorg.

" Hah? " Sang kakek pun bingung dan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya itu.

" Tolong bawa kaa-sama ke wilayah Gremory dan pastikan tak ada yang tau soal ini selain Jii-sama, Venelana oba-sama, Zeoticus oji-sama, serta Gremory lain yang bisa dipercaya. Aku minta kaa-sama dirawat disana. Tolong bawa dia malam ini setelah Na-Ronalt tidur, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk cepat tidur nanti malam. Aku sudah menyiapkan rute pelarian untuk malam nanti. " Jelas Sairaorg

" Baiklah, tapi bukankah aku lebih baik aku juga menyelamatkanmu dan Ronalt? Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu ? " Tanya Zekram yang tak percaya dengan permintaan sang cucu.

" Memang itu lebih baik untuk keselamatan kami, mungkin untuk saat ini. Tapi aku dan Naru-maksudku Ronalt sudah sepakat untuk berkelana di Underworld, untuk berlatih dan mencari pengalaman agar kami bisa bertarung. " Jelas Sairaorg

" Apakah kau mampu melindungi Naru ? "

" Aku akan berusaha Jii-sama, lagipula..

" Tapi aku bisa melatih kalian juga, Sairaorg. Tolong pikirkan dulu keputusan kalian "

" Kami sudah sepakat, Jii-sama. Aku, khususnya kami menghargai apa yang sudah Jii-sama tawarkan, tapi kami ingin kuat dengan usaha kami sendiri, bukan pemberian secara cuma-cuma dari orang lain. Mungkin memang kami masih memerlukan bimbingan dari orang lain. Tapi kami ingin mendapatkan bimbingan itu dengan usaha kami sendiri. Dengan itu kami akan dengan bangga memiliki kekuatan hasil dari usaha kami sendiri bukan pemberian dari ' gen ' . ""

Zekram tak hanya tercengang karena jawaban lengkap yang diberikan Sairaorg, tapi juga kagum dengan pemikiran kedua cucunya itu. Dia tak pernah sebangga ini terhadap iblis lain, apa lagi iblis itu adalah kedua cucunya. Tak terasa dia meneteskan air mata karena sudah menerima dan memproses dengan baik apa yang dikatakan salah satu cucunya itu. Perasaan sedih, marah, bangga dan kagum bercampur di air matanya. Namun Sairaorg mengetahuinya.

" Jii-sama, kenapa anda menangis ? " Tanyanya dengan khawatir

" Sairaorg, aku sangat bangga memiliki cucu sepertimu dan Naru. Kalian sudah mengalami hal yang mengerikan di umur kalian yang masih kecil tapi kalian tak ingin hanya menangisinya seperti yang dilakukan anak kecil yang lain. Tetapi kalian memilih menggunakannya sebagai motivasi agar kalian bertambah kuat dan menunjukan kepada semua bahwa usaha akan mengalahkan bakat. Kalian berdua akan menjadi pemimpin yang sangat baik di masa depan, bahkan jika usaha kalian berbuah manis, kalian bisa menjadi _Great Satan_ yang baru. "

" Terima kasih Jii-sama " Sairaorg pun melangkah menuju kakeknya lalu memeluknya. Zekram pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan cucunya itu.

" Pastikan kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain. Pastikan juga kalian selalu mengunjungi ibu kalian agar dia semangat untuk sembuh. "

" Hai' Jii-sama, dan aku akan pastikan bahwa aku akan menjadi _Great Satan_ yang baru kelak. " Balas Sairaorg dengan mantap lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun menunduk dan memberikan salam perpisahan kepada sang kakek. Tepat sebelum ia memegang knop pintu ruangan untuk keluar, kakekknya menyela.

" Sairaorg "

" Hai' ? " Tanpa memalingkan badan

" Apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa kau nanti bisa menjadi _Great Satan_ ? " Zekram bermaksud mengetes sedikit tekat sang cucu untuk menjadi kuat namun jawaban yang akan datang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

" Keluarga lah yang membuatku percaya. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Dan untuk usaha agar semakin kuat, _Aku hanya percaya pada tubuhku, itu saja_ " Jawabnya diakhiri dengan mengangkat bahu sedikit lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar ruangan.

 **END FLASHBACK**

" Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk berbicara dengan Jii-sama, Nii-chan ? " Bentak Ronalt kepada kakaknya yang merasa bersalah juga tidak mengajaknya di awal.

" Naruto, dengar. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk melindungimu, jika kau tau kita akan dibunuh pasti kau akan mencari Kaa-sama dulu daripada menyelamatkan hidupmu. Dan pikirkanlah secara logika dulu sebelum mengedepankan perasaan seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan "

" Apa yang bisa dijawab oleh logika sehingga aku harus mengesampingkan perasaanku ? " Desis Naruto (Ronalt) yang tampak jelas sangat marah dengan kakaknya.

" Kaa-sama berasal dari _Clan Vapula_ , mereka adalah extra devil. _Clan Vapula_ beberapa memiliki tubuh yang lemah termasuk Kaa-sama tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menjinakkan _Beast_ hingga _Sacred Beast_ seperti Naga. Kemampuan ini memiliki efek samping. Semakin kuat kekuatannya maka semakin lemah tubuhnya. Selain itu mereka juga menguasai _**Ancient Rune Magic**_ yang mereka sebut _**Seal Magic**_. Kekuatan _**Seal Magic**_ bisa dikatakan tak terbatas tergantung imajinasi penggunanya, tapi selama ini _Clan Vapula_ tidak ada yang pernah menggunakannya untuk hal yang buruk karena _Clan Vapula_ hanya sedikit anggotanya jadi tak ada yang pernah bertindak jahat agar Keluarga mereka tak dibasmi. "

" Walaupun tubuh Kaa-chan lemah bukan berarti kita bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja bukan ? "

" Kita tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku malah menyerahkannya pada orang yang lebih terpercaya, yaitu Jii-sama. Selain itu coba kau pikirkan, jika kita yang membawa Kaa-sama dan melawan iblis yang berkekuatan di tingkat _High Class Devil_? Apakah kita bisa selamat ? bukan berarti aku menganggap Kaa-sama sebagai beban, kekuatan kita masih di kisaran _Mid Class Devil_ dan kita pasti membutuhkan segala keberuntungan yang kita miliki untuk selamat dari kejaran mereka.

Kemungkinan kita selamat jik membawa Kaa-sama adalah mendekati nol. Tapi jika kita tidak membawanya kemugkinan kita selamat cukup tinggi, karena kita bisa memanfaatkan kelincahan kita dan tubuh kita yang masih kecil untuk bersembunyi ditempat yang susah dijangkau iblis dewasa. " Sairaorg tau betul bahwa adiknya sangat keras kepala, jadi penjelasan yang singkat bukan pemuas rasa keingin tahuannya.

" Aku rasa ada benarnya, tapi aku tetap tak suka meninggalkan Kaa-chan sendirian walaupun diwilayah yang terpercaya " Terima Naruto setelah menghela nafas sejenak lalu cemberu.

" Cih.. Dasar.. Suka atau tidak suka, kita sudah melewatinya, jadi jalani saja " Balas Sairaorg dengan entengnya.

" Cih.. aku.. " " Sssstttt! Diamlah " Potong Sairaorg sambil membuat isyarat universal untuk diam.

Diluar dan sedikit agak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi terdengar bebarapa orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang seperti sedang beradu argumen. Sairaorg berhasil mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar karena pendengaran iblisnya yang ia tingkatkan selama pembicaran untuk tetap bersiaga jika ada yang mengetahui lokasi mereka.

 _Di sisi hutan yang lain, tempat argumen_

" Ze-Zekkram-sama, kenapa a-anda disini ? " Tanya salah satu iblis bael yang sedikit gemetar ketakutan karena didepannya adalah _Sang Great Demon King_ , Zekram Bael.

" Pertanyaan yang sama aku tujukan pada kalian. Kenapa kalian disini ? " Tanya balik Zekram Bael yang sedikit demi sedikit menguarkan aura tidak menyenangkan dari tubuhnya. Tapi yang dia dapat bukanlah jawaban tetapi gumaman – gumaman tak jelas yang dikeluarkan dari mulut sekelompok iblis didepannya yang dia hitung sekitar 15 iblis.

" _**JAWAB!**_ " Bentaknya kepada sekelompok iblis yang berencana membunuh cucunya itu, dia sudah tahu, dia hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut pelakunya.

" Ka-kami i-i-ingin mele-melenyapkan AIB _Cl_ \- " SFX: ( _Whussshhh)_ Terdengar suara _**Power of Destruction**_ seukuran 5 kali bola Basket meluncur tepat ke arah iblis yang belum selesai menyampaikan tujuannya dan langsung melahapnya hingga ia hilang tak tersisa seolah sudah dihapus dari eksistensi dunia. Serangan ini berasal dari Zekram Bael yang kini sudah menguarkan _**Demonic Power**_ dalam skala besar dari tubuhnya hingga tampak jelas oleh mata telanjang.

" **Selama ini aku tak pernah membalas apa yang sudah iblis lain perbuat pada kedua cucuku. Hanya karena mereka tak memiliki** _ **Power of Destruction**_ **, kalian menganggap sesama kalian adalah AIB. Dimataku kalian semualah yang merupakan AIB dari** _ **Clan Bael**_ **yang sesungguhnya. Kalian tak menunjukan belas kasihan pun pada mereka padahal mereka masih anak – anak yang masih terus tumbuh dan berkembang** " Dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan dan menjajikan rasa sakit yang keluar dari mulut _The Great Demon King_ ke 14 iblis yang tersisa itu sudah mulai bergetar karena ketakutan.

" **Dengan begitu..** _ **I shall give you NO MERCY**_ " setelah itu terjadi pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya pembantaian satu sisi oleh Zekram Bael seorang yang berlangsung kurang dari 1 menit.

 _Meanwhile Dengan Naruto dan Sairaorg_

" Perasaan ini.. _**Power of Destruction**_. Tak salah lagi " Kata Naruto yang sedikit bergetar karena kekuatan yang dikeluarkan iblis ini sangat besar hingga mereka bisa merasakannya.

" Tapi Aura _**Demonic Power**_ yang dikeluarkannya terasa sangat familiar. Ini seperti Jii-sama ketika merasa marah " Tambah Sairaorg

" Hmm.. iya memang seperti itu " lalu keduanya pun maenatap satu sama lain lalu ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya terpampang jelas di wajah mereke

' Jangan – jangan... '

" Sairaorg.. Naru.. " Panggil Zekram Bael yang sedang terbang menggunakan sayapnya sambil memanggil nama kedua cucunya.

" Jii-sama!/Jiji! " Teriak Sairaorg dan Naruto secara bersamaan lalu Naruto keluar lebih dulu dari persembunyian mereka relatif lebih mudah. Sementara Sairaorg..

" Oi Naruto.. tolong aku.. aku terjebak! " Bentak Sairaorg yang terjebak di celah pohon dan berusaha mengelurkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain selain kepalanya yang sudah berada diluar celah dulu.

" Anggap saja itu hukuman karena tidak mengajakku bertemu dengan Jiji " Jawab Naruto ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Ronalt Bael, kembali kesini dan bantu kakakmu! " Namun yang didapat Sairaorg bukanlah bantuan melainkan juluran lidah oleh sang adik.

" Teme! " " Disini kau rupanya " Terdengar jelas dan tampak jelas sosok yang berbicara tersebut, ia adalah Zekram Bael, Kakek dari Sairaorg dan Naruto.

" Yo Jiji " Sapa Naruto dengan High Five nya dan cengiran khas nya setelah berbalik badan dan melihat kakeknya..

" Hahahaha.. Naruto.. Naruto.. " Kata Zekram dengan tertawa sedikit lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambut hitam Naruto yang dibalas cengiran lebih lebar oleh Naruto. Sepertinya mereka atau lebih tepatnya Zekram belum menyadari keberadaan anak berambut hitam lain yang berusaha keras keluar dari celah sendirian.

" Dimana sairaorg ? " Speak of the devil..

" Oh.. dia sedang berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, hihihihi.. " Kikik Naruto diakhir perkataannya

" Berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan ? Maksudmu ? " Nauto pun mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah belakangnya dimana disana terlihat Sairaorg berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk keluar sambil bergumam sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada Naruto yang hanya membelakanginya dan berbicara dengan kakeknya dari tadi. Zekram pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan Naruto lalu tertawa melihatnya..

" _Hahahahahaha..._ Sairaorg.. Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi kuat dengan usahamu sendiri. Tapi keluar dari celah itupun kau tak bisa, kenyataan memang mengerikan bukan ? " Sindir sang kakek yang berusaha menahan tertawa agar Sairaorg tak menjadi lebih marah lagi, tapi bocah didepannya gagal menahan tertawanya. Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai memegang perutnya dan ini sukses membuat Sairaorg wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah.

" Terserah! Kau tau, sedikit bantuan dibutuhkan disini. " Bentak Sairaorg

" Bukankah calon _Great Satan Masa Depan_ tidak ingin mendapatkan bantuan tanpa berusaha ? " Sindir Zekram lagi sambil tersenyum jahat pada Sairaorg.

" Hei! Aku disini sedang berjuang, Jii-sama. Setidaknya hargai perjuanganku untuk keluar dari sini " Protes Sairaorg

" Baiklah.. sepertinya kau benar juga " Setelah itu tampak gumpalan _**Power of Destruction**_ sebesar bola kasti terbentuk di telapak tangan Zekram lalu melemparkannya tempat di sisi sebelah kanan Sairaorg. Sairaorg pun memandang horror _**Power of Destruction**_ sebesar bola kasti itu menuju kearahnya atau lebih tepatnya disampingnya. Dia berfirasat _**Power of Destruction**_ itu kurang padat konsentrasinya sehingga akan meledak jika terkena objek. Dan benar saja, tepat saat _**Power of Destruction**_ itu berkontak langsung, sebagian sisi pohon itupun meledak menyisakan sedikit bagian saja yang dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh Sairaorg. Namun debu akibat ledakannya membuatnya batuk – batuk dan dia kini kotor karena debu.

Sairaorg kini sudah keluar dan memandang tajam kepada Naruto yang tertawanya sudah reda dan Zerkam, sang kakek yang menatapnya biasa.

"Jii-sama, sebelumnya terima kasih atas bantuannya tetapi apakah tak ada cara yang lebih aman daripada tadi ? " Tanya Sairaorg dengan kesal dan bertambah kesal melihat cengiran Naruto

" Itu yang paling cepat, akan sangat membuang tenaga jika menarikmu keluar secara manual " Jawab Zekram dengan entengnya.

" Cih.. " Decih Sairaorg dengan kesalnya dan Naruto pun tertawa lagi melihat tingkah sang kakak. Zekram yang melihat pemandangan ini pun tersenyum karena meskipun tadi suasananya kurang mengenakan, dua kakak beradik ini tetap bisa melewatinya dengan senyum dan keceriaan. Well itu hanya terlihat di wajah Naruto lebih tepatnya karena wajah Sairaorg tampak kesal saat ini.

" Baiklah kalian berdua. Kalian ingin melihat ibu kalian bukan. Mari ikut aku. " Iya pun menyiapkan sihir teleportasi menuju ke Wilayah Gremory, tepatnya di Mansion Gremory, tempat dimana Ibunya dirawat secara pribadi agar tetap aman.

 _ **GREMORY TERRITORY**_

 **Mansion Gemory**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul di depan Mansion megah Gremory dan menampakan satu iblis dewasa dan 2 iblis anak – anak yang tingginya hanya sebatas perut sang iblis dewasa dan satunya lagi sepinggang sang iblis dewasa. Mereka adalah Zekram Bael, Sairaorg Bael dan Ronalt (Naruto) Bael.

Ketiganya pun disambut oleh para Maid Gremory dan disilahkan masuk menuju tujuannya yang pertama dulu. Menemui keluarga Gremory, sebagai tanda hormat kepada sang pemilik Mansion.

Di perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga, dari belakang terdengar suara langkah anak kecil berlari menuju mereka.

" Sairaorg.. Naru-kun.. " Terdengar suara Seorang anak perempuan yang memanggil mereka dan dengan otomatis ketiganya membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil walaupun ketiganya sudah tahu betul siapa yang memanggil Sairaorg dan Naruto.

" Rias " " Nee-ooff" Sementara Sairaorg sudah mengidentifikasi perempuan yang memanggilnya dengan lancar, Naruto gagal karena anak perempuan tadi langsung memeluknya hingga terjatuh.

" Naru-kun.. kenapa kau lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke sini ? Aku rindu sekali padamu " Kata anak perempuan berambut merah sambil cemberut dihadapan Naruto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rias Gremory. Anak kedua dari Venelana Gremory (Bael) dan Zeoticus Gremory dan adik dari Sirzech Lucifer (Gremory) yang saat ini menjadi salah satu dari _4 Great Satan_

" Drama pun dimulai " Sindir Sairaorg, sementara Zekram hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga iblis muda itu.

" Kita pergi saja dulu Sairaorg, biarkan mereka berdua didalam dunia mereka sendiri " Ajak Zekram lalu berjalan dulu menuju tujuan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sairaorg pun mengangguk lalu ikut berjalan sebelum memberi pesan kepada adiknya agar nanti segera menyusul.

" Rias " Panggil suara anak perempuan lain yang terdengar kebingungan mencari Rias

" Akeno " Panggil Rias yang sudah berdiri dan melambai kepada Akeno yang celingak – celinguk mencarinya kesana kemari di Mansion megah ini. Akhirnya Naruto pun ikut berdiri untuk menyapa salah satu ' kakaknya '

" Rias kau sangat su- Naru-kun " Akenopun tak jadi mengeluh pada Rias saat ia melihat Naruto berdiri di belakang Rias dan langsung berlari untuk memeluknya. Naruto kali ini dapat mengimbangi tubrukan Akeno hingga ia tak jatuh lagi seperti kasusnya dengan Rias.

" Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu.. Dimana Sai-kun ? " Tanya Akeno melihat ke segala arah untuk menemukan keberadaan kakak dari Naruto.

" Nii-chan sudah menuju ruang keluarga lebih dulu, Nee-chan. Ada pembicaraan serius yang ingin kami lakukan. Meskipun aku senang aku bisa bertemu tapi ada masalah serius yang akan kami bicarkan " Jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Rias dan Akeno yang kebingungan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Naruto menuju ruang keluarga.

" Apa yang akan kalian bicarakan Naru-kun ? " Tanya Rias yang penasaran

" Lihat saja nanti " Jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum, sementara Rias cemberut mendengar jawaban Naruto dan Akeno terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Naruto dan melihat ekspresi Rias. Setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di ruang keluarga dan disana sudah duduk Zeoticus Gremory dan Venelana Gremory, ayah dan ibu Rias di sofa double seat dihadapan Sairaorg yang juga duduk di sofa double seat sementara Zekram duduk di sofa single seat di sisi kiri meja dan sebelah kiri Zeoticus.

Narutopun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sairaorg dan karena mereka masih kecil sofa itu muat diduduki 3 orang dan satunya adalah Rias yang ada di samping kiri Naruto, sementara Akeno berdiri di samping kiri sedikit di belakang Rias. Sementara Naruto datang bersama Rias dan Akeno, Zeoticus dan Venelana menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang dibalas oleh Naruto juga namun dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Sairaorg-kun, Naruto-kun,aku sangat senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian lagi setelah bebarapa tahun belakangan kalian tidak berkunjung lagi kemari " Zeoticus pun mengawalinya dengan nuansa kekeluargaan yang diciptakannya melalu ucapannya

" Maafkan kami Oji-sama, banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga kami tidak bisa mengunjungi anda lagi beberapa tahun ini " Jawab Sairaorg dengan kalem sementara Naruto hanya memasang senyumnya. Keluarga Rias adalah keluarga yang sangat ia inginkan, Ayah yang baik dan penyayang begitu juga sang ibu, dan kakak yang baik dan overprotektif yang sesekali Naruto pernah melihatnya pada diri Sirzech dan ia pasti akan meninju muka kakaknya jika dia bertingkah seperti Sirzech. Setidaknya Ia sudah mendapatkan hampir semuanya, namun keadaan yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menikmati itu semua.

Sementara itu Zeoticus tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Sairaorg tentang banyak hal yang terjadi. Istrinya, Venelana sangat sering menawarkan bantuan untuk mereka berdua tetapi mereka tetap saja menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama dengan yang diberikan kepada Zekram. Bahkan dia pernah membicarakan masalah ini ketika ia berkunjung ke Mansion Bael, tempat dimana Ayah Sairaorg dan Naruto berada sekaligus ia yang menjadi pemimpin _Clan Bael_ saat ini. Namun Ayah mereka berdua hanya menolaknya dengan alsan ' ini urusan keluarga, walaupun aku sangat senang atas perhatianmu, tapi aku lebih memilih menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan caraku sendiri ' Zeoticus pun akhirnya hanya membicarakan tentang kerja sama yang ingin dia bangun.

" Kedatangan kalian ini, apakah kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini ? " Tanya Venelana dengan penuh harap sementara suaminya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Pertanyaan dari Venelana hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh kedua orang yang dimaksud.

" Venelana, sebenarnya mereka berdua datang dengan alasan yang berbeda. Mereka sangat keras kepala, sama seperti kakeknya.. _hahahahahaha_ " Jelas Zekram dan diakhiri dengan tawa, helaan nafas lelah dari Venelana, senyuman dari Sairaorg dan Zeoticus, cengiran lebar dari Naruto dan ekspesi bingung dari Rias dan Akeno namun memilih diam saja karena sepertinya pembicaraan ini serius tapi dibawa dalam suasan santai.

" Sebelum kita ke topik utama bisakah kami melihat keadaan Kaa-chan ? " Potong Naruto

" Tentu, lewat sini " Tunjuk Zeoticus lalu berdiri menuju ruangan tempat Ibu dari Sairaorg dan Naruto dirawat.

 _Minutes later.._

Mereka khususnya Naruto dan Sairaorg kini berdiri di sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dimana didalamnya ada Ibunya yang terbaring dalam masa perawatan. Dengan helaan nafas dari Naruto dan Sairaorg, keduanya pun masuk ke ruangan dan melihat ibunya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil duduk di tempatnya berbaring. Setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ruangannya, Misla Bael pun tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

" Sai-kun, Naru-chan " Panggil Misla pada dua anaknya. Kali ini Sairaorg lah yang menyengir lebar dan Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya cemberut karena panggilan ibunya.

" Mou.. Kaa-chan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu " Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati ibunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berlari, berlari dan berteriak memanggil ibunya lalu memeluknya. Tapi ia lebih memilih berjalan, karena walaupun sopan santun nomor sekian di kamusnya, ia hanya ingin menghromati _Clan Gremory_ yang sudah membantunya walaupun tak ada satupun Gremory di ruangan ini.

Zeoticus, Venelana, dan Zekram menunggu di luar ruangan sementara Rias dan Akeno disuruh tidur oleh Venelana karena sudah malam di Underworld. Rias dan Akeno sangat ingin juga melihat keadaan Ibu dari Naruto dan Sairaorg karena mereka baru tau bahwa Ibu mereka ada disini setelah Naruto dan Sairaorg ingin bertemu Ibu mereka yang ada disini. Namun karena keingin tahuan mereka, khusunya Rias-sementara Akeno lebih ingin menuruti Venelana, namun kalah dengan keingintahuannya- menguping di belokan jalan yang cukup dekat dari ruangan tempat Ibu Naruto dan Sairaorg.

 _Back to room.._

" Sudahlah terima saja, lagipula panggilan itu tak akan mengurangi umurmu bukan ? " Sindir Sairaorg dan cengirannya makin lebar

" Diam saja atau ku pukul kau, Nii-chan " Kesal Naruto

" Hoo.. Aku akan sangat senang mengembalikan pukulanmu itu, _Otouto_ " Ejek Sairaorg yang tampaknya membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

" Hei.. hei.. jangan bertengkar, Kaa-chan sangat bahagia bisa melihat kalian selamat sampai di sini. Tadi kaa-chan sangat khawatir kalo kalian tertangkap, tapi Zekram-sama telah memastikan keamanan kalian, jadi Kaa-chan hanya sedikit khawatir saja " Kata Misla lalu tersenyum dan memeluk kedua anaknya yang sudah mendekat. Beberapa detik kemudian pelukan mereka pun terlepas.

" Kaa-sama, kami ingin berpamitan, kami ingin menjelajah Underworld untuk berlatih agar menjadi semakin kuat dan bisa melindungi orang yang kami cintai termasuk Kaa-sama " Jelas Sairaorg dengan ekspresi serius

" Sai-kun, Kaa-chan sangat setuju dengan ide kalian, tapi kalian harus berhati – hati, diluar sana sangat berbahaya. Saran Kaa-chan sebelum kalian pergi menjelajah Underworld, pergilah berlatih beberapa saat disuatu tempat. Untuk memastikan bahwa kalian bisa menjaga diri. Contohnya di wilayah Clan Kaa-chan berasal. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mengajari kalian, tapi jangan kaget kalau mereka akan mengetes kalian dulu sebelum menyanggupi untuk membimbing kalian " Jelas Misla

" Itulah yang kami harapkan kaa-sama, mendapat bimbingan karena usaha kami sendiri " Kata Naruto

" Hmm.. Ya seperti yang kaa-chan harapkan dari dua pahlawan kaa-chan " Balas Misla diakhiri dengan senyuman.

" Kami akan berangkat besok pagi Kaa-sama, kami akan memastikan bahwa kami akan sering mengunjungi kaa-sama disini setelah kami belajar menggunakan lingkaran sihir kami sendiri. " Tambah Sairaorg

" Um.. Kaa-chan pasti akan merindukan kalian. Berusahalah dengan sungguh – sungguh untuk membuktikan pada Clan kita bahwa usaha bisa mengalahkan bakat " Nasehat Misla pada kedua anaknya dan keduanya pun menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti. Setelah bebebarap menit berbincang – bincang dengan santai, akhirnya Sairaorg dan Naruto pun pamit untuk tidur dan besok akan berangkat menuju wilayah _Clan Vapula_. Clan tempat ibunya berasal.

" Selalu ingatlah nak, _Jika kakak adalah perisainya, adik adalah pedangnya, Jadilah seperti perisai dan pedang yang melindungi satu sama lain secara langsung maupun tidak langsung_ " nasehat Misla kepada kedua anaknya sebelum keduanya meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk tidur.

 _Keesokan Harinya_

Disebuah kamar yang terdapat dua tempat tidur didalamnya Sairaorg sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melihat naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Nii-chan, jika kau tau kita akan kabur tadi malam, kenapa kau tidak membawa baju kita ? Bahkan sepotong bajumu pun tidak. " Tanya Naruto yang kesal dengan kakaknya yang kini bertelanjang dada karena bajunya yang sangat kotor kemarin.

" Hehehe.. kau tahu, aku terlalu memikirkan rencana pelarian itu lebih dari apapun kemarin. Jadi hal sekecil ini aku lupa "

" Jika bertelanjang dada di wilayah iblis lain apalagi di dalam Mansion milik kepala keluarganya karena tidak membawa baju kau anggap hal kecil, terserah kau saja " Naruto pun juga bertelanjang dada karena bajunya kotor, mereka berdua hanya memakai boxer mereka yang masih bersih.

" Oke, oke, aku salah "

"Pengakuanmu tidak membantu sama sekali, Oh Mirai Maou-sama "

" Errr.. semoga ada maid yang membawakan baju untuk kita "

" Mintalah pada makam Lucifer "

" Kau ini- " ' tok tok tok ' SFX : Ceklek

" Bael-sama ini baju yang kami sediakan untuk kalian " Kata Seorang Maid yang membawa 2 tas berisi baju untuk kedua anak itu dan diserahkan pada keduanya masing – masing.

" Che.. Kau lihat, Instingku sudah sering berkata kebenaran " Sombong Sairaorg yang kini mulai memakai pakaiannya setelah maid itu tadi keluar.

" Ya.. ya.. pastikan kau berterima kasih pada batu nisan Lucifer karena sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu " Balas Naruto enteng dan juga mulai memakai pakaiannya. Sairaorg yang sudah kesal pun memilih diam dan segera menyelesaikan acara memakai pakaiannya lalu berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga. Disusul Naruto beberapa saat kemudian.

 _Ruang Keluarga Mansion Gremory_

Di ruang keluarga sudah duduk diposisi yang sama sama seperti kemarin, tetapi kini Rias duduk di sebelah kanan ibunya di sofa single seat dan Akeno yang berdiri disampingnya. Sairaorg dan Naruto pun masuk dan hanya berdiri di depan sofa yang mereka.

" Zeoticus Oji-sama kami sangat berterima kasih atas kebesaran hati yang telah anda berikan untuk membolehkan kami disini " Kata Sairaorg lalu menunduk hormat, tapi saat dia melirik Naruto yang berdiri tegap, dia langsung memukul kepalanya di bagian belakang yang otomatis membuatnya menunduk juga namun diikuti desisan menahan rasa sakit. Yang melihat peristiwa itu memliki ekspresi beragam. Zeoticus hanya tersenyum, Venelana, Rias, Akeno dan beberapa maid yang ada diruangan terkikik geli melihat tingkah keduanya, sementara Zekram menghela nafas karena kurangnya sopan santun yang dimiliki Naruto.

" Sairaorg-kun, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kalian bisa tinggal disini semau kalian. Tapi jika aku membatasi kalian, maka kalian tak akan pernah menjadi kuat. Aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti anakku sendiri. Tapi meski begitu, ada masa dimana orang tua harus merelakan anaknya untuk pergi ke dunia luar yang lebih luas. Dan sepertinya inilah waktu kalian untuk pergi keluar sana. Aku harap kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain dimanapun kalian berada " Yang dimaksud hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Zeoticus.

" Jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, berikan kami pesan agar kami bisa membantu. Sayang sekali Sirzech sedang tidak ada disini untuk beberapa minggu. Dia pasti akan merindukan kalian juga. " Tambah Venelana

" Naru-kun, Sairaorg. Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih mengetahui kalian akan berkelana. Tapi akan sangat egois jika aku menginginkan kalian tetap disini. Aku pasti akan menjadi kuat juga agar bisa melindungi keluargaku, dan kalian juga ada didalamnya. " Tambah Rias, sementara Naruto dan Sairaorg pun membalasnya dengan senyum saja. Akeno memilih diam karena ini bukan tempatnya untuk berbicara tapi secara garis besar apa yang ingin dikatakannya sama dengan Rias, walaupun ada seseorang yang sangat ingin dia berikan salam perpisahan secara pribadi.

" Aku rasa aku sudah sering menasehati kalian dan memastikan bahwa setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan masuk ke kepala kalian yang keras seperti batu. Terutama kau Naruto " Orang yang disebut hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan bersiul seolah tak memiliki beban di dunia. Zekram yang melihatnya pun menghela nafas lelah, lagi, karena tingkah Naruto dan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi dtunjukan oleh beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

" Jadi bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkan kalian ? " Tawar Zekram

" Hee.. tidak usah Jii-sama. Kami- " " Aku akan mengantarkan kalian, ini perintah! " potong Zekram sebelum Sairaorg menyelesaikan perkataanya. Dan ekspresi kekalahan pun terlihat di wajah Sairaorg dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja melihat betapa keras kepalanya sang kakek. Mungkin mereka bisa beradu kepala karena mereka khusunya Naruto dan Zekram sangat keras kepala.

" Tunggu dulu, bisakah kita berfoto dulu ? Agar kita semua ingat satu sama lain ? " Tawar Rias pada Sairaorg

" Cih.. siapa yang akan lupa dengan betapa keras kepalanya 2 bocah ini " Sindir Zekram pada Sairaorg dan Naruto. Sairaorg menanggapinya biasa saja, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak.

" Terima kasih berkat 'gen'mu aku mewarisi sifat _knuckle head_ mu Jiji " Sindir balik Naruto, iblis lain yang melihat silat lidah dari pasangan kakek dan cucu itu sweatdrop termasuk Zeoticus yang biasanya kalem.

" Jadi keras kepalamu ini semua karena aku hah ? " Tanya Zekram sedikit membentak. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kesabaran walaupun cucunya itu sedikit ada benarnya. Iya, sedikit.

" Siapa lagi ? Apa aku harus menyalahkan bangkai Beelzebub karena semua ini ? " Naruto pun juga mulai ngotot.

" _You.. Ungrateful brat!_ " Zekram pun mulai menguarkan aura tidak menyenangkan dari tubuhnya, sedangkan Naruto, yang tidak takut sama sekali ikut menguarkan auranya walaupun sudah pasti kalah dengan yang dikeluarkan oleh Zekram

" _Bring it on, Old man!_ " Balas Naruto, semua yang ada disitu kecuali mereka berdua pun mendapat sweatdrop yang lebih besar karena melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

" Rias, sebaiknya kita mulai sesi fotonya saja. Biarkan mereka berdua masuk difoto seperti itu " Kata Sairaorg sedikit merasa lelah karena melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Zeoticus, Venelana, Akeno dan Rias pun menyetujui ide Sairaorg lalu mengambil posisi untuk berfoto tepat disebelah duo yang sedang menggeram dan menguarkan aura yang mengerikan disekitar mereka. Venelana berpose memegang pundak dari Akeno dan Rias dari belakang sambil tersenyum manis. Zeoticus berdiri di sebelahnya dan dibelakang Sairaorg yang setinggi rusuknya dan memegang pundak kirinya. Akeno didepan Venelana dan disamping Rias sambli tersenyum sedikit malu – malu dan melirik seseorang. Rias berpose 2 jari pada kedua tangannya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar kearah kamera. Sairaorg berpose memamerkan bisep kanan dan kirinya yang sangat menonjol dan memberikan cengiran lebar tapi tak selebar Rias, sementara itu.. duo yang sedang bertengkar itu tetap pada pose bertengkar mereka.

' _cekrek_ ' suara kamera yang sudah mengambil gambar pun menyadarkan duo yang sedang bertengkar.

' huh ? ' Gumam keduanya sedikit bingung

" Hey kenapa tidak ada yang memperingatkan aku kalau kamera akan segera mengambil gambar ? " tanya Naruto yang melihat 5 orang yang berdiri disebalahnya dan Zekram. Sementara Zekram hanya memalingkan muka saja karena masih kesal dengan Naruto.

" Karena sepertinya kau asyik dengan duniamu sendiri " Jawab Sairaorg enteng dan dibalas decihan kesal dari Naruto

" Setidaknya aku bisa berpose sedikit keren dihadapan kamera " gumam Naruto yang melihat foto yang baru saja diberikan Rias, Sairaorg dan dia masing – masing mendapatkan satu copy foto agar mereka selalu menjaganya.

" Sudahlah kita tidak punya waktu lagi ayo kita berangkat " Kata Sairaorg. Naruto dan Sairaorg pun berjalan dibagian Ruang keluarga yang lebih luas dimana sudah ada lingkaran sihir _Clan Bael_ disana yang baru saja dibuat oleh Zekram yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didada. Tubuh mereka pun mulai bersinar karena lingkaran sihir mulai melahap mereka kebawah.

" Lihat saja Jiji, Nii-chan boleh saja menjadi Maou dimasa depan. Tapi aku, Ronalt Bael akan menggantikanmu menjadi _Great Demon King_ dimasa depan. Ingat itu " kata Naruto sebelum dibalas dengan kibasan tangan dari Zekram dan mereka menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir.

" Anda sangat percaya bukan dengan perkataannya ? " Tanya Zeoticus pada Zekram yang kini tersenyum dan hilang sudah ekspresi kesalnya tadi

" Tentu saja, walaupun dia sedikit sulit dikontrol, tapi dia adalah anak yang selalu bisa dipercaya. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri kelak, dan tes pertama yang aku berikan pada mereka sudah menunggu di tempat " Balas Zekram sementara Venelana mengajak Rias dan Akeno keluar ruangan agar kedua iblis jantan itu bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

" Tes ? Seperti apa ? "

" Tannin " Jawab Zekram santai lalu duduk dan menyisip minumannya dan diikuti oleh Zeoticus.

" Apakah tidak berlebihan ? " Tanya Zeoticus sedikit khawatir

" Jika untuk iblis lain, iya. Jika untuk mereka berdua, Tannin adalah panitia test yang sangat tepat, hahahahahaha.. " Balas Zekram lalu tertawa diakhirnya sementara itu Zeoticus hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat keunikan _The Great Demon King_ ini.

 _Meanwhile.. Sairaorg & Naruto.._

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Clan Iblis _Bael_ muncul disebuah lembah yang diapit 2 gunung di kanan dan kirinya. Kemudian, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Sairaorg dan Naruto yang kini sedang melihat keadaan sekitar.

" Baiklah kita tinggal mengikuti saja lembah ini maka kita akan sampai ke wilayah _Vapula_. " Kata Sairaorg diikuti anggukan oleh Naruto. Lalu mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri lembah itu untuk menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Setidaknya itulah briefing yang diberikan oleh kakek mereka.

" Nii-chan.. "

" Hmm ? "

" _Apakah hanya dengan tubuh dan jiwa kita, kita bisa menjadi kuat ? "_

" Tidak Naruto. Kita akan butuh lebih dari itu "

" Lalu apa lagi yang kita butuhkan ? "

" _Diperlukan hati yang mantap dan tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi kuat, bahkan dengan ini bakat paling gemilang di dunia pun akan silau dengan cahayanya "_

Dengan jawaban itu, Narutopun terdiam dan memikirkan jawaban kakaknya sambil terus berjalan. Sairaorg yang melihat itu hanya membiarkannya saja dan memilih diam juga dan terus berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok tinggi besar yang mengawasi mereka dari atas awan sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan menampakkan gigi – gigi tajamnya yang besar dan runcing.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **Greetings all of the fanfiction reader and author.**

 **Saya author baru yang membuat sebuah fanfiction ini berdasarkan kesenangan saja. Jika hasilnya memuaskan, tentunya akan menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Selama ini saya sering membaca fanfiction Naruto dan cross overnya dalam bahasa inggris. Saya akui saya adalah seorang silent reader. Jarang sekali saya memberikan krisar saya. Dan cerita yang saya favorit dan follow hanya 1-2 saja. Tapi sangat recommended jika kalian bisa mengerti bahasa inggris walaupun sedikit saja.**

 **Dalam cerita ini, Sairaorg yang bersifat kalem di masa remajanya, saya buat sedikit aktif di masa kecilnya. Menurut saya ini normal karena kebanyakan anak kecil itu aktif, mungkin pengecualian ada di Sona Sitri. Ronalt akan sedikit kurang hiperaktif namun sifatnya lebih kearah blak-blakan. Untuk Pairing, Sairaorg dan Ronalt Harem 2 orang saja. Untuk pairing silahkan menduga duga karena saya sudah menentukannya sejak awal dan kemungkinan untuk tambah mendekati nol.**

 **Salam kenal dan semoga anda semua menikmati fanfiction yang saya buat. Saya ingin me-republish fanfic berbahasa inggris berjudul ' Primordial Winged Shinobi ' milik author Loneonyxwolf-sama yang sudah berbaik hati memperbolehkan saya mepublishnya dalam bahasa indonesia. Saya harap nanti bisa sebagus versi bahasa inggrisnya.**

 **Last word, jangan lupa review, favorit dan follow fanfic saya. Bagi silent reader, terima kasih karena sudah ikut membaca fanfiction saya dan saya mengharapkan anda sekalian para silent reader untuk sekedar meninggalkan jejak dikolom review walaupun sebagai ' guest '**

 **Kontak saya dengan PM saja jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu secara pibadi.**

 **SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA !**

 **LUCIFEROSE WAS HERE**

 **22 : 44**

 **MAY 27** **TH** **2017**


	2. Prolog 2

**Author Note :**

 **Kekuatan Sairaorg dan Naruto di awal adalah hanya Taijutsu saja karena mereka tidak mewarisi Power of Destruction dan belum pernah berlatih menggunakan sihir. Tapi kekuatan mereka adalah Hachimon. Saya tahu poin penting penggunaan Hachimon adalah pelepasan chakra pada titik tertentu tubuh. Tapi disini saya mengganti chakra itu dengan Demonic power mereka. Konsepnya sama seperti chakra. Disini, Demonic Power menggantikan chakra jadi sumber kekuatan mereka.**

 **Untuk kedepannya akan muncul lagi Ninjutsu, atau nanti disebut juga Elemental Art. Berbeda dengan penggunaan chakra pada umumnya yang perlu menggunakan chackra control excercise untuk melatihnya, disini saya menggunakan metode lain yang sedikit lebih kompleks untuk menguasai Elemntal Art. Pastinya Reader kurang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang biasa. Saya mencoba menghadirkan sesuatu yang biasa namun dalam kemasan yang berbeda. Karena terkadang menjadi seperti biasa adalah lebih baik :v dan satu lagi Morning Peacock atau Asakujaku akan saya gunakan pada gate pertama ( Gate of Opening ). Awalnya Asakujaku baru bisa digunakan pada gate ke-6 ( Gate of Joy ). Jadi mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya mengotak atik kekuatan.**

 **Tapi seperti kata Itachi, setiap kekuatan pasti ada kelemahannya. Dan kelemahannya kurang lebih sama seperti yang ada di Anime namun saya kurangi karena mereka Iblis dan tentunya memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lebih. Sementara itu memiliki efek samping yang berbeda dengan yang ada di anime. Tubuh mereka akan memiliki perubahan bentuk seperti kuku yang bertambah panjang dan tajam, munculnya tanduk, gigi taring yang meruncing, dan sebagainya. Saya hanya ingin membuat kekuatan selogis mungkin dan tak terlihat overpower. Awalnya pada chapter ini, peningkatan kekuatan mereka ingin saya setarakan Low Rank Ultimate Class Devil atau S- Rank, tapi terdengar begitu overpower untuk ukuran 2 bocah iblis Mid Class Devil. Jadi saya sudah menggantinya, saya harap kalian setuju dengan apa yang sudah saya lakukan.**

 **Untuk Pairing, well ini unik, diawal memang Naruto tampak dekat dengan Rias dan Akeno. I'll give away the free clue :v Jangan biarkan apa yang saya ketik mempengaruhi kemampuan mak comblang ( Mempasang-pasangkan ) kalian :v Itu saja Terima kasih dan clue selanjutnya mungkin next chapter atau next chapternya lagi, dan lagi :v**

 **Sedikit warning, Chapter ini adalah Prolog bagian kedua karena Chapter 1 mulai setelah mereka mulai berlatih. Word Chapter ini akan lebih sedikit karena Chapter hanyalah komplemen dari Prolog yang pertama. Sebenarnya saya langsung ingin memasukan chapter ini untuk menambah Word di chapter pertama, tapi setelah saya baca lagi, saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi Prolog bagian kedua. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya jika itu terjadi.**

* * *

 _ **Happy Reading Minna-sama**_

 **PROLOG (2)**

 **vvvv**

 **vvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 _ **SUMMARY :**_

" _Dia bercanda kan ? "_

 _ **IT'S FUCKING HUGE DRAGON!**_

" _Tau apa kau soal ibu kami ?_ "

' _**Gate of Healing: Open**_ '

' _**Double Palm Strike**_ '

" _Aku benci jika kau berkata benar "_

 _Awal dari kisah dari dua anak singa menjadi singa dewasa dimulai dari tanah kelahiran Induknya_

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_

 _ **KARAKTER ASLI MILIK SANG AUTHOR MANGA, MASASHI KISHIMOTO & ICHIE ISHIBUMI**_

 _ **GENRE :**_

 _ **FAMILY, ADVENTURE, ACTION, ROMANCE, ETC.**_

 **WORDS :**

 _ **RATE : T (+10)**_

 _ **WARNING : A LITTLE BIT OOC, TYPO, DLL.**_

 **Little Note :**

' **Thinking Beast '**

" **Talking Beast "**

" Talking Human, Devil, Etc. "

' Thinking Human, Devil, Etc. "

' _**Technique, spell, etc.**_ '

* * *

 _ **The Power without Destruction**_

" Dia bercanda kan ? " Sairaorg tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

" Aku harap tidak, karena ini tidak lucu sama sekali " Sementara Naruto tampak kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sairaorg dan Naruto ( Ronalt ) kini sedang berdiri menghadap lembah yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran dan tampaknya tak ada jalan lagi didepan sana kecuali menaiki gunung yang mengelilinginya dan gunung itu tampak sangat tinggi. Sangat tinggi untuk didaki oleh anak kecil seukuran mereka. Satu – satunya jalan yang ada adalah jalan di belakang mereka yang telah mereka lewati. Dan itu sama saja mereka kembali ke tempat asal mereka tadi berjalan kaki. Intinya mereka **TERSESAT**. Atau mungkin pada kasus mereka yang polos itu, **DISESATKAN**. Dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakek mereka sendiri. Zekram Bael.

Mereka tidak tahu jika mereka disesatkan karena mereka kurang begitu tahu wilayah diluar _Clan Bael_. Mereka tak pernah keluar wilayah _Bael_ selain saat mereka mengunjungi Rias atau Sona di wilayah _Sitri_ dan _Gremory_.

" Nii-chan, menurutmu apakah kita bisa melewati gunung itu jika kita terbang menggunakan sayap kita ? " Tanya sang adik pada sang kakak. Kini mereka berdiri didepan gunung atau tepatnya tebing tinggi. Tepatnya tebing yang tepat menghadap jalan mereka masuk tadi jadi posisi mereka lurus dari jalan mereka sebelumnya.

" Sepertinya tidak, lihat saja, bahkan puncaknya saja tertutup awan. Mungkin jika kita mencapai puncaknya kita bisa mencapai surga " Canda Sairaorg diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

" Kita di Underworld Nii-chan, Surga dan Underworld tidak saling terhubung satu sama lain " Balas Naruto yang merasa candaan kakaknya tak lucu sama sekali.

" Baiklah kembali ke topik. Bagaimana kita melintasi tebing itu. Terbang bukan pilihan yang tepat karena kita belum pernah terbang sangat tinggi bahkan melewati awan. Mendaki mungkin pilihannya, tapi akan sangat memakan waktu. Bagaimana ? " Tawar Sairaorg yang lalu melirik adiknya yang sedang memasang pose berpikirnya.

" **Bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian ? "** Tawar suara berat atau besar yang menggelegar yang terdengar di belakang mereka namun sepertinya datang dari langit yang tertutup awan. Mendengar itu keduanya langsung melihat kebelakang mereka dan mendapati lembah itu masih kosong. Lalu mereka melihat ke langit.

Hempasan angin yang sangat kuat seperti kepakan sayap namun sepertinya ini adalah sayap raksasa terlihat jelas membelah awan di hadapan mereka. Tak lama muncul kaki yang bersisik merah dan cakar tajam, lalu tubuh raksasa bersisik merah juga. Dan akhirnya kepala raksasa yang menampilkan senyum mengerikan dengan gigi – gigi runcingnya mengintimidasi mereka seolah mereka adalah mangsa yang sudah siap untuk dilahap. Walaupun mereka tak pernah bertemu langsung sebelumnya dengan makhluk didepannya, tapi mereka tahu, dari buku sejarah sampai buku dongeng penghantar tidur sudah menjelaskan bahwa makhluk didepannya adalah **SEEKOR NAGA.** _ **IT'S FUCKING HUGE DRAGON!**_

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis mereka. Mengalahkan seorang iblis bertingkat _High Class Devil_ sendirian saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Apalagi seekor naga yang jika diklasifikasikan bisa setingkat Maou.

" Aku hanya berharap Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan dan Asmodeus muncul dari Neraka dan membantu kita disini " Bisik Sairaorg pada adiknya yang tampak ketakutan disampingnya. Dia juga takut. Apakah mimpi mereka hanya sampai diawal saja tanpa terealisasi ?

" Y-yo " Sapa Naruto bermaksud mencairkan suasana dan menghilangkan ketakutannya pada makhluk besar di depannya itu. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah geraman yang membuat nyalinya menciut.

" Na-Naga-san O-O-Ohayou gozaimasu " Coba Sairaorg untuk menyapa sambil membungkuk di depan naga itu. Naga itu hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua bocah tersebut namun tak terlihat.

' **Apa mereka bercanda ? Mereka takut. Sangat terlihat dari ekspresi mereka. Apa Zekram-sama serius tentang jangan sungkan – sungkan memberi pelajaran pada bocah – bocah ini ? '** Pikir sang Naga

" **Sebutkan nama kalian dan apa keperluan kalian disini "** Tanya sang Naga dengan suara yang menggelegar dan semakin menciutkan nyali keduanya.

" Ka-kami tersesat da-dan hanya ingin le-lewat saja. Ka-kami sa-sama sekali tak memiliki ma-maksud mengganggumu, Naga-san " Jawa Sairaorg dengan cepat walaupun terbata – bata. Naruto hanya mengangguk – angguk saja bermaksud meyakinkan Naga itu.

" **Tannin. Itu namaku. Jangan sekali – sekali kau memangglku Naga-san lagi seperti aku ini teman mu "** Bantah Naga itu yang teridentifikasi bernama Tannin. Kedua bocah itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja dihadapan pemuncak rantai makanan itu.

" **Kemana kalian akan pergi ? "** Tanya Tannin memicingkan matanya dan menambah tekanan pada kedua bocah itu.

" Wi-wilayah _Clan Vapula_ , Ekstra Devil. " Jawab Naruto cepat dan tak berani berkontak langsung dengan mata sang naga.

" **Kalian adalah bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun, terakhir kali iblis yang kemari tanpa persetujuan dariku berakhir di dalam perutku. Mungkin ibu kalian tak pernah mengajari- "** Tannin tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari kedua bocah itu sudah hilang dan tak terlihat sama sekali seketika. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi marah mereka walaupun kedua mata mereka tertutup dengan rambut mereka. Namun gertakan rahang mereka dan kepalan tangan mereka yang menguat serta aura yang kuat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka menjelaskannya.

" _Tau apa kau soal ibu kami ?_ " Gumam Sairaorg dengan nada rendah dan kepalan tangannya semakin kuat hingga pembuluh nadinya tampak sangat jelas.

" _Silahkan hina kami sesuka hatimu Tannin. Tapi jika kau menghina ibuku, kau sudah menandatangani surat kematianmu "_ Ancam Naruto yang keadaannya sama dengan Sairaorg saat ini. Mereka sudah lebih dari marah jika harus dideskripsikan. Aura membunuh sudah keluar dari kedua tubuh kecil mereka dan membuat Naga didepan mereka takjub.

' **Karena kemarahan mereka, kekuatan mereka dan aura mereka sudah berada di tingkat** _ **High Class Devil**_ **dan jika bertambah sedikit lagi saja sudah mencapai High Rank High Class Devil** **'** Pikir Tannin yang terus mengamati peningkatan kekuatan kedua bocah itu. Namun tak lama setelah itu ledakan kekuatan maksimal keduanya sudah terjadi dan membuat Tannin tersenyum mengerikan. Dia tak begitu mendengarkan gumaman keduanya. Padahal gumaman itu adalah kunci dari peningkatan kekuatan mereka.

' _**Gate of Opening: Open**_ ' itulah gumaman mereka

* * *

' **Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat berasumsi. Tapi tak salah lagi. Mereka sudah masuk Rank A+** ( High Rank High Class Devil ) **'** Pikir Tannin lagi

' **Jika sudah menyalakan api, tinggal tuang bahan bakar agar apinya membesar '** Tambah Tannin yang sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan kedua bocah luar biasa didepannya ini.

" Bersiaplah Tannin " Ucap Sairaorg memperingatkan, kekuatannya sudah meningkat pesat tanpa ia sadari. Sampai – sampai rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar liar akibat _**Demonic Power**_ berwarna ungu dan berkapasitas besar menguar dari tubuhnya dan menari – nari disekelilingnya dengan liar. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto tapi untuk Naruto _**Demonic Power**_ nya berwarna merah. Semakin lama aura yang mereka keluarkan berubah menjadi Hijau karena keringat yang mereka keluarkan menguap dengan sangat cepat karena _**Demonic Power**_ meningkatkan suhu tubuh mereka. Efek samping dari tekhnik ini pun mulai terlihat, pupil mereka mengecil dan membentuk garis vertikal seperti mata predator. Ini adalah efek samping penggunaan Gate Pertama

Tannin yang melihat keduanya pun tersenyum semakin lebar. Walaupun lawannya kali ini hanya anak kecil yang sedang marah, tapi kekuatan yang mereka miliki saat ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh untuk ukuran anak kecil. Mungkin dia hanya bertarung dengan 50% kekuatannya saja atau bahkan bisa kurang, Dia hanya tidak mau _Overkill_ untuk menghadapi dua bocah yang sepertinya memliki masa depan yang cerah jika bicara soal kekuatan.

" **Serang aku dengan nafsu membunuh kalian. Jika tanpa itu, kemungkinan untuk kalian selamat adalah mendekati 0% . Majulah dengan segala yang kalian miliki "** Tantang Tannin yang menguarkan 30% kekuatannya. Meski begitu goncangan sudah terjadi karena campuran kekuatan dari ketiga petarung itu.

Setelah ucapan dari Tannin, Sairaorg dan Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun melesat maju dengan meninggalkan efek dentuman di tempat awal mereka tadi. Sepersekian detik kemudian Tinju mereka sudah mengarah menuju kepala Tannin. Dengan pengalaman bertarungnya Tannin dengan mudahnya menahan tinju mereka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun setelah ketiganya berkontak langsung Tannin membulatkan matanya karena dia terseret mundur beberapa meter ke belakang.

' **Kedua bocah ini memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa untuk ukuran anak – anak. Selain itu kecepatan mereka tak bisa diremehkan. Mereka tadi berdiri sekitar 100 meter didepanku dan jika tadi aku mengedipkan mata saja pasti tinju itu mengenaiku. '** Pikir Tannin yang masih memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Namun tanpa ia sadari, Sairaorg dan Naruto sudah memegang ekornya dan dengan diiringi _Battlecry_ , mereka mulai berusaha melempar Tannin dengan sekuat tenaga. Tannin pun pasrah saja. Usaha Sairaorg dan Naruto berhasil dan Tannin terlempar ke atas. Mereka mungkin lupa satu hal. Tannin memiliki sayap dan kemungkinan dia bisa bermanuver di udara sangatlah besar disamping tubuhnya yang juga besar. Dan hal itupun terjadi. Tannin bermanuver di udara sehingga dia bisa mendarat dengan mulus seperti pertama ia datang tadi.

Tanpa meratapi kegagalan mereka, Sairaorg dan Naruto kembali maju dan memberikan banyak pukulan pada Tannin dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan kali ini Tannin menahannya dengan kekuatan yang sama sehingga ia tak terseret lagi kebelakang. Adegan ini berlangsung beberapa menit dengan direksi serangan yang berubah ubah. Depan, belakang, samping kanan kiri dan atas bawah sudah mereka coba. Bahkan mereka berhasil mendaratkan serangan di Tubuh Tannin beberapa kali tapi belum ada efek yang terlihat karena kulit bersisiknya yang sangat keras. Karena sudah merasa cukup basa - basinya Tannin menyerang mereka dengan bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya sehingga Sairaorg dan Naruto pun terpaksa mundur dan meghindari serangan itu. Keduanya kini berdiri 50 meter dibelakang posisi awal mereka sebelum bertarung tadi untuk memikirkan strategi.

" Naruto jika seperti ini kita tak bisa membunuhnya, bahkan serangan kita yang mengenainya belum melukainya sama sekali " Kata Sairaorg yang mulai mengatur nafasnya karena berlari dengan sangat cepat keadaan yang sama juga dialami Naruto.

" _**Morning Peacock**_ juga bukan pilihan yang tepat karena ia adalah seekor Naga, Api yang dihasilkan _**Morning Peacock**_ hanya akan membuat dia tertawa saja. " Balas Naruto yang mengemukakan pendapatnya.

" Bagimana dengan Gerbang kedua ? " Tawar Sairaorg pada Naruto.

" Itu mungkin ide yang bagus, walaupun kita hanya pernah mencobanya sekali. " Jawab Naruto Sairaorgpun mengangguk lalu memberi tand pada Naruto untuk bersama – sama membuka Gerbang Kedua.

' _**Gate of Healing: Open**_ 'Teriak keduanya lalu Aura yang mereka keluarkan kian liar menari – nari di sekeliling tubuh mereka. Tannin yang melihatnya pun takjub. Efek kedua pun muncul, gigi taring mereka kini mulai tampak dan keluar dari mulut mereka.

' **Sebenarnya tekhnik apa yang mereka gunakan. Aku belum pernah melawan atau melihat Iblis yang menggunakan itu, Walaupun aura mereka meningkat tapi kekuatan mereka tidak meningkat, lebih tepatnya seperti mereka kembali pulih dari kelelahan yang mereka alami '** Pikir Tannin yang kini berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan melihat keduanya dengan intens.

' **Kalau begitu lebih baik kita mulai kesenangannya '** Pikir Tannin lagi lalu di mulutnya muncul gumpalan api yang terkonsentrasi. Sairaorg dan Naruto kini mulai waspada dan mempelajari serangan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tannin. Tak lama setelah itu, laser berwarna merah menuju ke arah mereka yang berasal dari mulut Tannin tadi dengan sangat cepat. Bulatan mata mereka menandakan mereka kaget namun mereka masih sempat menghindarinya dengan gerakan sangat cepat menjauhi titik serang laser tersebut.

Laser itupun mengenai tepat di tengah posisi mereka berdiri tadi dan terjadi ledakan sedang efek dari serangan tersebut. Untungnya mereka menghindar cukup jauh dari serangan itu. Namun mereka sempat terkena efek panas dari laser tersebut. Tubuh Bagian Kiri Sairaorg mengalami luka bakar ringan dan hal yang sama dialami Naruto dibagian kanannya. Pakaian yang dikenakan mereka ikut terbakar tapi dengan cepat mereka padamkan sehingga hanya beberapa bagian yang hilang dan masih menutupi bagian penting mereka. Baju mereka terbakar setengahnya dan keduanya memutuskan melepasnya sehingga mereka bertelanjang dada.

Setelah itu mereka mulai berlari menyerong ke arah Kanan untuk Sairaorg dan ke arah Kiri untuk Naruto. Tannin yang melihat mereka mulai bergerak pun mulai bersiaga lalu tanpa ia duga keduanya berubah kearah serong sebaliknya sehingga keduanya tepat menuju kedaerah perutnya.

' _**Diamond Strike Lotus**_ ' Teriak mereka untuk menamai tekhnik kombo mereka.

Tekhnik mereka yaitu tinju super kuat yang diselubungi _**Demonic Power**_ berlapis – lapis dengan membuat formasi diamond dari gerakan lari menyerong mereka dan berubah arah sebaliknya di tengah jalan terbukti sukses mengenai perut Tannin.

" **GAH "** umpat Tannin sebelum meninju mereka balik dan membuat mereka terpental berpuluh – puluh meter kebelakng mereka dan dia sendiri terseret beberapa meter kebelakangnya.

Sairaorg dan Naruto yang terpental berpuluh – puluh meter pun akhirnya berhenti sebelum mencapai angka ratusan meter. Darah tampak mulai keluar dari kepala dan mulut mereka karena benturan dengan tanah, luka lebam tampak dimana – mana karena benturan juga, sobekan luka yang cukup lebar cukup terlihat di kaki dan tangan mereka karena gesekan mereka dengan tanah tadi saat mereka tadi mulai tersungkur di tanah dan mulai berhenti.

" Se-sepertinya dia mulai serius, Ohok-ohok " Setelah batuk itu, mulut Sairaorg mulai mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak tanda organ dalam nya terluka dengan serius.

" Yah, dengan kondisi kita seperti ini, kita mungkin hanya bisa melakukan 1-2 serangan lagi " Balas Naruto yang memgangi pelipis kanannya yang terus mengalirkan darah karena luka sobek disana.

" Satu serangan saja, tapi kita harus memfokuskan seluruh kekuatan kita yang tersisa pada serang itu " Sairaorgpun mulai mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa pada kedua tinjunya dan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mereka alami saat ini.

Sementara dengan Tannin yang kini sudah tidak shock lagi dari serangan mereka barusan tengah memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan yang terpusat yang tadi mereka lakukan.

' **Aku kira mereka akan menyerang bagian samping melihat mereka berlari menyerong dan memperlebar jarak antar keduanya. Aku tak menyangka mereka merubah arah dan gerakan mereka menjadi lebih cepat dibandingkan dari awal tadi. Tapi dilihat dari efek pukulan tadi, sepertinya pukulanku tadi berisi lebih dari 80% kekuatanku. Tapi tak apa, sepertinya mereka akan mengakhiri ini melihat dari kondisi mereka '** Pikir Tannin yang juga bersiap lagi entah untuk mengcounter serangan mereka atau menahan saja atau kalau bisa menghindarinya saja.

Sairaorg dan Naruto setelah memfokuskan kekuatan seluruh kekuatan mereka kini hilang dari pandangan Tannin.

' **Apa!? Kemana mereka pergi ? '** Tannin pun bertanya – tanya kemana mereka pergi dan mulai menggerakan matanya secara liar mencari keberadaan mereka, bahkan aura kuat yang mereka keluarkan dari tadi hilang tak berbekas dan tak terasa lagi.

' _**Strike Lotus Barrage**_ ' Teriak sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Tannin yang berasal dari atas. Instingnya berteriak untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya menyilang untuk bertahan dari apapun yang menyerang dari atas daripada melihatnya dulu. Instingnya pun berkata benar, Tinju yang terselubungi _**Demonic Power**_ berlapis – lapis milik Naruto menghujani pertahanan yang dilakukan Tannin dengan cepat dan begitu banyak, Terhitung puluhan tinjunya atau mungkin ratusan berhasil memecah pertahanannya lalu ia menghilang dengan cepat diikuti sebuah serangan yang berbentuk 2 telapak tangan mengarah langsung ke bagian perut Tannin yang berasal dari Sairaorg yang kini kedua telapak mengarah kedepan dan bergumam

' _**Double Palm Strike**_ '

Serangan itu sukses membuat Tannin terpentan beberapa puluh meter ke belakang karena pertahanannya terbuka lebar karena serangan Naruto dan ia yang menjadi pengalih perhatian agar serangan Sairaorg mengenai Tannin tanpa ada hambatan. Naruto muncul di samping Sairaorg lalu jatuh tersungkur akibat kekuatan dan stanimanya sudah habis di tambah lagi luka dalam maupun luar yang dialami. Aura Hijaunya pun sudah hilang, begitu juga dengan Sairaorg. Sairaorg yang panik pun berusaha menghampiri Naruto namun gagal karena ia juga jatuh tersungkur dengan penyebab yang sama dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar kakaknya yang berada disebelahnya juga jatuh tersungkur pun menengokkkan kepalanya dengan susah payah ke arah kakaknya. Melihat kakaknya melihatnya dengan senyum menahan kesakitan membuat Naruto juga ikut tersenyum dan menahan kesakitan juga yang berasal dari seluruh tubuhnya.

" Se-sepertinya kita (Ohok) berakhir disini " Kata Sairaorg yang kini mulai tersenyum miris melihat keadaan adiknya.

" Aku benci jika kau berkata benar " balas Naruto yang diikuti kekehan diakhir.

" Setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh dewasa dan memiliki seorang kekasih " Canda Sairaorg dan ikut terkekeh juga

" Diamlah, simpan ocehanmu itu. Lebih baik kau berharap semoga Lucifer atau Beelzebub, atau Leviathan atau Asmodeus datang membantu kita saat ini "

" Kau masih mempercayai mereka seolah mereka akan bangkit dari kubur mereka. "

" Yang aku maksud adalah Sirzech Nii-sama, Serafall Nee-chan, Ajuka Nii-sama dan Falbium Nii-... sama " Setelah itu Narutopun hilang kesadaran karena rasa sakit, Sairaorg yang melihat Narutopun mulai panik

" Naru... to " Dan Sairaorg pun menyusul Naruto menuju alam bawah sadar. Setelah itu 2 sosok laki – laki dewasa mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan Sairaorg dan membawanya entah kemana.

* * *

 **Sementara itu dengan Tannin**

Tannin kini sedang rebah di tempatnya jatuh akibat serangan tadi sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan keberadaan 2 sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya yang dia rasakan terus mengamati pertarungannya sejak awal.

" **Bagaimana menurut anda Zekram-sama** **? "** Tanya Tannin pada 2 sosok yang kini membawa tubuh 2 bocah yang sudah ' mengalahkannya ' tanpa merubah posisinya saat ini.

" Mereka lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. " Balas sosok yang diidentifikasi Tannin merupakan Zekram yang kini merebahkan Sairaorg yang dibawanya lalu memulihkannya dengan mentransfer _**Demonic Power**_ nya melalui kedua telapak tangannya untuk merangsang sel Sairaorg agar lebih mempercepat proses penyembuhannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan sosok lainnya yaitu Zeoticus yang melakukannya dengan menatap Naruto dengan penuh bangga.

" Naruto-kun mampu memecah pertahanan mu dengan 250 pukulan cepat, bukankah itu sangat mengagumkan Tannin ? " Tanya Zeoticus tanpa menatap Tannin karena fokus mentransfer _**Demonic Power**_ pada Naruto

" Sangat mengagumkan Zeoticus-sama untuk ukuran anak-anak. Aku bahkan sampai meningkatkan kekuatanku hingga 45% untuk mengurangi damage yang diberikannya tapi tetap saja dia bisa memecah pertahananku. Tapi aku merasa bersalah juga karena setelah pukulan pertama yang mereka daratkan pada perutku, aku memukul mereka dengan 90% kekuatanku karena kaget. " Balas Tannin lalu menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena kehilangan kendali beberapa saat tadi.

" Santai saja Tannin, bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu agar jangan sungkan – sungkan memberi pelajaran pada mereka ? Walaupun kau menggunakan 100% kekuatanmu, aku yakin mereka masih bisa bertahan walaupun mereka terkapar di dalam genangan darah mereka sendiri. Aku sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka berlatih, jadi aku sangat yakin jika mereka bisa bertahan. " Kata Zekram dengan santainya.

" **Mengenai tekhnik yang mereka pakai, apakah anda yang mengajarinya ? "** Tanya Tannin lagi yang kini posisinya duduk menghadap 4 figur itu, 2 diantaranya pingsan.

" Mereka sangat tertarik dengan pertarungan jarak dekat dan mereka menemukan tekhnik itu di perpustakaanku di bagian pengetahuan manusia. Tekhnik itu dipakai oleh manusia zaman dulu dan menggunakan sumber energi berupa _**Chakra**_ untuk mengeksekusinya. Mereka menanyakan padaku apakah mereka bisa menggunakan tekhnik itu juga walaupun mereka tidak memiliki _**Chakra**_. Akupun meminta mereka kembali keesokan harinya dan aku mencoba tekhnik itu seorang diri. Dan ternyata aku berhasil. Dan aku memberitahu mereka lalu mereka mempelajarinya secara otodidak. Bahkan mereka tak pernah bertanya padaku. Mereka adalah jenius yang sebenarnya " Puji Zekram diakhir kalimatnya, Tannin pun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Zekram karena memang menurutnya 2 bocah itu jenius.

' **Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat satupun iblis yang menggunakannya** **'** Tambah Tannin dipikirannya.

" Jika mendengar perkataan anda, mereka memang jenius yang sebenarnya Zekram-sama. Memiliki kekuatan sepotensial itu dan seluar biasa itu dengan otodidak merupakan hal yang mendekati mustahil " Tambah Zeoticus mengiyakan kejeniusan Sairaorg dan Naruto.

* * *

 _Beberapa saat kemudian_

Zekram dan Zeoticus sudah selesai memulihkan keadaan Sairaorg dan Naruto sambil membicarakan perihal keduanya bersama Tannin. Keduanya masih pingsan tapi luka – luka mereka serta luka memar mereka tampak semakin sedikit dibeberapa tempat.

" Tannin, antarkan mereka menuju wilayah _Vapula_. Aku sudah memberikan pesan pada mereka agar tidak kaget saat kedatangan naga dan 2 anak kecil bawaanya yang merupakan anak dari salah satu anggota mereka dulu yang menikah dengan kepala keluarga bael saat ini " Suruh Zekram pada Tannin yang kini juga sudah pulih seperti sedia kala.

" **Baik Zekram-sama "** balas Tannin, lalu menggendong Sairaorg dan Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu pergi.

" Zeoticus, kau tidak boleh menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapapun kecuali keluargamu. Aku ingin kekuatan mereka tetap tersembunyi. " Perintah Zekram pada Zeoticus dan Zeoticus pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala lalu menjawab

" Tentu saja Zekram-sama. Saya pastikan juga akan memeberi tahu hal yang sama pada keluarga saya untuk tidak menyebarkannya pada siapapun kecuali keluarga "

Dengan begitu mereka pun kembali ke Mansion Gremory untuk membicarakan hal lain.

* * *

 _Sementara itu dengan Tannin_

Tannin kini sudah berada di wilayah _Vapula_. Mencari pos penjagaan terdekat untuk menyerahkan Sairaorg dan Naruto. Tak lama kemudia ia menemukan satu lalu bersiap mendarat didekatnya. Tiga penjaga yang berada di pos penjaga pun kaget sejenak melihat kehadiran salah satu _**Dragon King**_ yang berada di wilayahnya, namun setelah ingat dari pesan yang diberikan oleh kepala _Clan_ pada seluruh penjaga, mereka pun keluar dari pos mereka menuju tempat Tannin mendarat.

" Tannin-sama " Sapa ketiga penjaga itu pada Tannin

" **Hmm, Penjaga bawa anak ini. Pastikan cek keadaan mereka. Mereka telah melewati pertarungan. Walaupun sudah di pulihkan dengan** _ **Demonic Power**_ **akan lebih baik jika di cek kembali "** Balas Tannin

" Hai' Tannin-sama, kami permisi dulu " Dengan itu ketiga penjaga itu membawa Sairaorg dan Naruto menuju ibu kota wilayah _Vapula_.

 _Perjalanan Sairaorg dan Naruto baru dimulai._

 _Awal dari kisah dari dua anak singa menjadi singa dewasa dimulai dari tanah kelahiran Induknya_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Greetings all of the fanfiction reader and author.**

 **Saat melihat jumlah Follower dan Favourite, saya cukup kaget. Bukan bermaksud membanding – bandingkan. Tetapi jika melihat dari jumlah fav/fol dari fanfic lain sepertinya fanfic saya cukup digemari. Review pun menunjukan kepuasan para reader. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Semoga kalian menyukai Prolog bagian kedua ini.**

 **Last word, jangan lupa review, favorit dan follow fanfic saya. Bagi silent reader, terima kasih karena sudah ikut membaca fanfiction saya dan saya mengharapkan anda sekalian para silent reader untuk sekedar meninggalkan jejak dikolom review walaupun sebagai ' guest '**

 **Kontak saya dengan PM saja jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu secara pibadi.**

 **SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA !**

 **LUCIFEROSE WAS HERE**

 **11:58**

 **June 2017-06-01**

 **Selamat hari kelahiran Pancasila**

 **#SAYAINDONESIA**

 **#SAYAPANCASILA**


End file.
